


December Day 25

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Loki/Reader





	December Day 25

It was Christmas Day and you had all of the presents laid out for your boyfriend, Loki. They were the only presents under the tree in your shared apartment though.

You know he doesn’t exactly like Christmas, but you can’t believe that he didn’t get you anything. You didn’t even know where he was right now. He wasn’t in bed when you woke up. 

You started to cry. You didn’t want to chance him walking in so you went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Loki came home. He made your presents appear, and then walked towards the bedroom. He thought you were still asleep so he was surprised when he heard crying coming from the bathroom.

“Y/n, what’s wrong?”

He heard you gasp and barely get out “nothing”.

He appeared in front of you in the bathroom and wiped your eyes. “Aren’t you going to come open your presents, love?”

“You got me presents?”

“Of course I did. Is that why you are crying? You didn’t think I would get you anything?”

You slowly nodded your head. 

“Y/n, I just made the presents invisible so you couldn’t find them. I wanted them to be a surprise and we both know you are a snoop.”

You cracked a small smile. “Where were you this morning then? I woke up alone.”

“I’m sorry, love. I went…I went to get..”, you had never heard Loki sound so nervous. He blew air out and continued, “I went to get this. I wanted to wait until dinner tonight with your family, but I’m just going to now.”

He got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. You put your hands over your mouth. 

“Y/n, you are the love of my life. I never thought I would find anyone that I would want to spend my life with, or someone that is equal to me, but I did. You are my other half. Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course! I love you, Loki.” You kissed him hard and then beamed while staring at the ring on your finger.

You didn’t think he got you anything, but he got you an engagement ring. You can’t believe that you thought he wouldn’t get you anything. He loves you so much and you know it.

You can’t wait to show your ring off to your family tonight for Christmas dinner.


End file.
